


Pleasure and Pain

by Techgirl



Series: Toy Room Series [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is spending some time alone in the Toy Room.</p><p>Set in my Post-513 Universe. The boys are monogamous - the sex is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Justin picked through the drawers in the Toy Room, looking for something to keep him busy till Brian returned from his business trip. He took out his favorite dildo and stroked it, lost in the memory of the previous week when Brian had used it on himself. The pictures flashing before Justin’s eyes were enough to make his dick raging hard.

Lying down on the bed, he pulled his legs up and circled his hole with the head of the dildo, not bothering to open himself up. He needed the stretch. He craved it.

God, it hurt so good.

Angling the toy in just the right way, Justin sped up his movements. He jerked his cock hard and felt the precum running over his fingers, making everything wet. He shouted Brian’s name when he came.

Justin’s eyes snapped open when he heard, “Fuck!” being whispered from the door. He saw Brian leaning against the door frame, rubbing his dick through his pants while he watched him. His eyes were dark with lust, his lips red and wet.

Taking the dildo out, Justin spread his legs widely and reached down to rub his cum over his hole. He heard Brian groan as he pulled his zipper down to free his long, hard cock. Justin winked at him, lifting his ass from the bed to give him better access.

Brian walked over to him and knelt between Justin’s legs. Looking him straight in the eyes, he pushed his cock inside with one hard thrust.

“Aaah!” Justin threw his head back, arching his body up against Brian’s.

Slumping forward over him, Brian buried his head in Justin’s neck and started to fuck him fast. The fabric of his pants was rough against Justin’s skin, the thickness of his cock stretching him far more than the dildo had. 

When their mouths found each other Brian tensed, shooting deep inside of Justin while Justin held him tightly. When his orgasm was over, Brian continued to fuck him with long, hard thrusts till they both came a second time.

\----------

“Hi!”

Brian laughed softly when he saw how happy Justin was.

“You’re back early.”

“I worked all night to be able to come home before the weekend.”

“I love you.”

“I could tell from the way you shouted my name when you fucked yourself.”

Justin blushed, hiding his face in his arms.

“Don’t. It was fucking hot. You seemed to enjoy it.”

“I did.”

Brian began to move away from Justin’s body.

“No. Stay inside me.”

“I need to undress.”

“You’ll figure something out.” Justin was tired and snuggled closer to Brian’s chest.

“Don’t move.” Brian pulled out, got rid of his clothes, and then immediately slipped his still semi-hard dick inside of Justin again. “God, that feels good. I fucking missed you.” Brian pulled Justin even closer, running his fingers through his hair over and over again.

Their breathing slowed down as they fell asleep.

\----------

Brian woke up hours later with Justin lying on top of him.

“We need to fuck.”

Brian responded by tilting his hips upwards, pushing his cock against Justin’s balls. They both gasped at the sensation. 

“I want to ride you. I need to feel you deep inside me.”

Brian slid his hands over Justin’s hips and around to his ass. Pulling his ass cheeks apart, he ran his fingers over the rim of his hole.

Justin whimpered, wiggling his ass to make Brian touch him again. “Come on, Brian. Do it!”

“Patience, twat,” Brian murmured and took out a butt plug from the bedside table. Putting it in his mouth, he slowly sucked on it until it was really wet. 

Watching Brian, Justin’s eyes glazed over as he began to rut against his thigh.

Popping the plug out of his mouth, Brian gently pushed the tip of it inside Justin and began fucking him with it. When he finally pulled it out and laid his cock against his opening, Justin took control of the fuck, quickly setting the pace he wanted and angling his body over Brian’s so his dick would bump into his prostate.

After a couple of minutes Justin slowed down and reached for the nipple clamps he’d put near the pillow. He laughed when he saw Brian wince at the sight of them, but at the same time he felt his cock grow harder inside him. Justin twisted Brian’s nipples till they got hard, and then attached the clamps.

Brian shuddered from the pain that soon mixed with pleasure when Justin slammed down on his cock, fucking himself hard and fast on it. When he started to writhe under him, Justin pulled on the chain between the clamps, making Brian come hard.

Justin jerked his own dick a couple of times before he shot all over Brian’s chest. Carefully removing the sex toy, he smeared his cum onto Brian’s nubs before licking them clean.

\----------

“Did I mention I’m happy you’re back?” Justin giggled when he lay down on the bed again.

“It might have come up.”

“You have no idea what it’s like to be without your cock for a week.”

Brian laughed and stroked his dick a few times. “No. Thank God! But I do know what it’s like to be without your ass. Fucking horrible.”

“Yeah? You really missed me?”

Brian loved that Justin still managed to sound like a teenager. “I told you I did, didn’t I?”

Justin shrugged and looked away.

Brian moved closer, pushing their foreheads together. “I missed you, okay? I missed you like fucking crazy.”

Justin blushed, a wide smile spreading across his face.

“New rule. If either of us has to go away for more than three days, the other one is going, too.”

Justin started to say something but Brian kissed him to shut him up.

“Brian!” Justin giggled.

“No. It’s non-negotiable,” Brian muttered in between kisses.

“I was going to say I’m happy that we still make up rules,” Justin said when they finally parted.

“So am I, Sunshine.”


End file.
